My Clandestine
by PDOTL
Summary: Inspired by Yassa's Pika-seme-chu. Meowth becomes one unfortunate test subject of an unorthodox Rocket experiment. Luckily or unluckily, Persian needs his help. Eventual PxM, yaoi. Contains Pokemon-humanization and some violence. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

My Clandestine

By PDOTL

* * *

Their first and only mission success was supposed to get them recognition or, even better, a vacation and a bonus. He had no doubt Jessie and James were off having fun in the Mountains right now, like he heard them exclaim when they were handed their ridiculously huge paycheck. For him, he was supposed to be the top cat again, lounging around and eating the best food in town all day long.

He winced and curled in on himself, his forehead pressing into his knees.

Instead he was here in a cage, a bigger freak than ever. One experiment gone right. For Giovanni maybe. But for him, the test subject, his life was in a bigger hole than ever.

Meowth's ears twitched at the sound of heavy boots stomping through the concrete corridor. "Here, kitty-kitty," one Rocket crony cackled. The second one smirked with a lingering leer. Meowth shivered and clutched his singular blanket closer to his body.

He followed them with his eyes as long as he could, until the darkness down the hall swallowed all but their laughter. His eyes weren't as good at seeing in the dark as they used to be. The whole place seemed like it was swimming in darkness. It was unnerving. He reached up and felt the gold coin still fixed on his forehead. That was his only comfort right now. The cold, smooth metal; a piece of him for all his life.

His ears twitched again as the loud bang of a door shutting echoed through the halls. His hearing was the only thing salvaged from his former abilities, his ears the only thing, besides his coin, that signified what he used to be. Everything else was gone. He had no tail, no whiskers, no paws. Just smooth skin and delicate human hands and feet. He had no fangs, no fur, just straight flat teeth and sandy, brown hair, that hung frustratingly in his face.

He silently crawled over to the bars and held onto them with his new opposable thumbs. The blanket pooled precariously around his hips.

It had been about two weeks now, give or take a few days. It was hard to distinguish when a day ended and a new one began when you were in stuck in a cage in a windowless basement storage room. Meowth had to depend on his internal clock to figure it out. But he feared his instinct was much less dependable than before.

He stopped his contemplation and his ears drooped in disdain. It didn't sound like anyone else was coming. While he was regularly being fed, he had a creeping sensation he'd soon be forgotten. If what he overheard from the scientists' hushed conversation was correct, they had perfected the transformation. It seemed now they would be able to keep their heightened senses; smell, hearing, sight, all. Not much use for him anymore.

"If only I had a pin or something…" Meowth muttered as he eyed the pad lock on his door; low-security, they didn't have much faith in him being able to break out. Even if he was still a Pokemon they probably wouldn't have cared much.

"No, shut up," Meowth muttered again, he backed away from the side and sat down, glaring at into the darkness. "Feeling sorry for yourself, that's no way for a Rocket to act. So what if I'm weak, I still have my brain, my wit. If nothing else, I can trick my way out of this."

* * *

Persian patiently followed after his master as they traveled the dark basement halls to where all the newly trained lackeys were waiting. With his transformation a complete success, Giovanni was eager to put his newest crime unit into hands he could trust.

Barely a day after the experiment, Persian was walking just as gracefully on his new long human legs as he did on four paws. Besides his body not much had changed, his eyes and ears worked just the same no matter the annoying chestnut fringe blocking his vision. He'd have a haircut soon enough.

For the most part their odyssey through the darkness was uneventful, tramping through unused conference rooms, crowded storage rooms and dusty labs. It was after five minutes his ears twitched and the familiar scent of one of his own tickled his nose.

"Hmm, it should be just through here. Really I should get rid of this space, its totally intolerable," Giovanni muttered in annoyance, stepping over papers that had spilled out of a collapsing cardboard box. At his comment, Persian noticed something move in the dark, he noticed it was in a cage, but it wasn't until they got closer he could make out the little figure sitting in the middle of it.

Persian could see it stiffen in shock, breathe shallowly in surprise. Giovanni didn't even glimpse that way. The thing about humans, they noticed little unless it was right under their noses.

The cat-human stopped, stared. The little form stared back, though his eyes did not seem as focused as his own. He could see him perfectly, especially his silver colored eyes, round and openly expressive. Very human. The other's ears twitched as Giovanni came back to his side. "Our first partially successful experiment in that area. Could only salvage his superhuman hearing, he was not perfectly done like you," Giovanni said thoughtlessly. Silver-eyes ripped away and focused on the crime boss, in the dark in was hard to see, but Persian clearly read the unrestrained anger.

Giovanni made a beckoning gesture and started to walk off. Persian hesitated once before catching the younger's gaze. "Farewell, little Nyasu."

* * *

Giovanni was talking; rallying the troops, before introducing their new leader. Persian was sitting off to the side, highly annoyed with no window to look out of. Giovanni mentioned him by name, he was gestured, and he came up in front of the low class criminals' shifty eyes. He said something, he couldn't really remember what, talking to humans was new to him.

Seemed like things were over. They were to meet in the forest outside town and venture off from there, inconspicuously of course.

As the men were leaving, gathering what they brought, Persian stepped up close to Giovanni and looked him straight in the eye. "That little Meowth." Persian said, his voice gruff and low. Giovanni briefly glanced at his once favorite Pokemon before going back to watching the men leaving. The man did not show any signs of wanting Persian to continue. He plowed on through anyway. "I think he could be more useful to me than if he was in that cage for the rest of his life," he said, still sounding as unconcerned as ever.

"Meowth was part of a two man unit that repeatedly failed and cost me money," Giovanni more stated than gave an answer. Persian scoffed inwardly. Humans, always ruining everything for Pokemon. "I have used him the way I have seen fit, other than that I don't see his worth," Giovanni continued none concerned.

"Then his presence here is not needed?" Persian asked nonchalantly. Giovanni turned sharply and stared at his subordinate. "It's not like you to care what happens to other Pokemon," Giovanni said, not accusing. Persian looked away silently and gazed through the open door, noticing figures stopped in the storage area not twenty yards away.

"These are new recruits, yes? And Meowth has been around the world, hasn't he? His experience makes him a value to me among those I can't necessarily trust." Giovanni smirked and reached into his pocket. "Very well, I see your point." He produced a key, heavy, bronze and dull.

* * *

Meowth resisted the urge to hiss at the humans. Even as a Pokemon he tried not to let his animalistic instincts get the better of him. But these guys were just obnoxious; trying to poke him, whispering cat calls and calling him pretty kitty. This is more embarrassing than getting beat by that twerp all the time, he thought as his face got hotter and hotter.

"I believe you all had an order given to you by Giovanni-sama," a deep, rich voice spoke from the darkness. The men immediately straightened up and got out of the area as soon as possible.

Meowth watched them leave, half amused at their hasty retreat and half relieved. A loud clanging interrupted the relative silence. Meowth's ears twitched, he turned toward where the padlock was and saw the humanoid from before pulling a key out of the lock and letting the door swing open.

His savior looked down at him, his face blank, his dark eyes glowing. "You work for me now. Be grateful." They stood in silence. Persian started to walk away. He heard the little one's feet patting against the metal floor of the cage until he stepped on the linoleum. The brunette turned and stared. "Leave the blanket," he commanded. Even in the dark he could see Meowth's face grow red and his brow furrow. Persian glared expectantly, Meowth let the terrycloth slide down from his shoulders to his waist.

Silence. "You're naked," Persian stated. Meowth glared.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

My Clandestine

By PDOTL

* * *

The lavish room was ten times better than any of the crummy places Meowth had stayed when he was with Jessie and James. It's velvet, maroon curtains and Egyptian cotton sheets were all Meowth had dreamed of. And he'd be able to appreciate it immensely if not for the fact that he was handcuffed to a heavy oak chair.

So what if a former Pokemon's first impulse after staying in a dark cage for many days was to run for the closest door to the great outdoors. It was only natural. But no, the bastard he had always resented, his split-second savior, had tackled, pretty much pounced on, him with more stealth and strength he ever had.

Now in a loose T-shirt and slipping trousers, he was stuck in the prick's room waiting for him to come back. Still the sunshine was soaking into his skin nicely, reminding him of better days when he would sunbath away his thundershock inflicted wounds. Aw, the good old days. Why he hadn't agreed to go with Jessie and James on vacation was beyond him.

Stupid, stupid to have even thought staying in Giovanni's mansion would be a permanent vacation. After all the missions, failed and backfired, he should of known the boss wouldn't be as forgiving as his loyalty wanted him to believe. Being booted out of his status as top cat all that time ago should have tipped him off. Evolved Pokemon always got all the glory, while the rest had to either play cutesy or be thrown away.

Meowth stared out the window where it looked out over the forest beyond. Just five yards away he could see Pidgeys and Butterfrees flapping and fluttering freely above the treetops. Below, there were sure to be Rattatas and Caterpies and Weedles scurrying through the brush.

He felt the need to open the windows to take in the fresh air that had been eluding him for too long, but even as he reached out the cuffs stifled his attempt. This whole room was mocking him, and he wouldn't stand for it. He quietly sat back in his chair and brought his knees up to his chin. He closed his eyes as he rested his chin on his kneecaps and blocked out the frustrations.

* * *

Persian came in two hours after Meowth's little 'time out' to find the cat-eared kid napping, his body curled in a way that kept his wrist from being pulled against in his sleep. A maid hurried in after him, setting down a covered plate on the desk nearest Meowth's form.

"Wake up, and make yourself useful," Persian drawled, his tone slightly raised, as he towered over the kit. Meowth blinked up grouchily, not quite as asleep as the other had first thought. "Yeah, and how would I do that?"

Persian pointed at the plate and Meowth's ears flattened as he realized his stomach was grumbling. Persian silently sat close by in his desk chair, watching the hungry kit dig in.

Once the childish hybrid was well into his food, Persian started to talk, ignoring the obnoxious way the food was eaten with his mouth wide open. "You will help me with dealing with humans we encounter and the places we travel to. I understand you are pretty familiar with a stretch of regions across the land. Correct?" Meowth ignored Persian in favor of the delicious meal he was gobbling up. Persian glared and swiftly cuffed Meowth in the back of the head. His patience went only so far.

"Ow, what's the-" "Don't eat with your mouth open, imbecile, and listen to me while I'm talking to you," Persian interrupted with a commanding flash in his eye. Meowth blushed indignantly and crossed his arms. "Oh, yea, who do you think you are, ordering me around?" Meowth asked immaturely. Persian glared and stood up to his full height. "I think I am the one who prevented your body from rotting in the storage room for the rest of your pathetic life. You listen to me or you will wish you were still down there caged up like a field mouse." Meowth flinched and stared at his half finished meal, instead of the imposing form in front of him.

"Great, so I'm essentially your slave and interpreter? For being rescued when I didn't ask for your help?" Meowth murmured huffily, as he played with his rice violently. " You are just lucky that I am willing to trust your judgment over those weak-minded humans. Either you do your part or I can easily put you back where you came from. It is up to you, child," Persian said coldly, setting down the handcuffs with a clunk on the desk before leaving the room.

Meowth glanced at the shiny cuffs before fingering his sore left wrist. He hadn't even noticed the absence of the cool, biting metal. Hadn't even notice the older one get close enough. He gazed back at the door and raised a brow when he realized it was wide open. A test for sure, one that Meowth was not going to bother with, he decided as he plopped onto the comfy bed, bringing his dish to his lap and digging in again, like nothing had happened.

The rest of the quiet evening was spent cat-napping with the bay window wide open.

* * *

A/N: Alrighty, so I'm going to answer some of the review questions/concerns. I really don't remember if I already answered them via messages, but here are answers for future reference anyway.

First off, Meowth is a boy, it will be yaoi if I ever get to writing far enough into this story, more shounen ai if I don't turn this M-rated, which I'll be sure to warn you about. I don't know if this will be a problem for any of you, but I added it to my summary.

Also, I think centering looks better, it's a personal preference, sorry if it bothers any of you.

The first chapter explains that Rocket scientists experimented on Pokemon to turn them human or rather half human. Two of the last, and most successful, subjects being Meowth and Persian.

If them being human disturbs you, I'm sorry, but… well the only solution is stop reading this story.

As for Jessie and James, they offered, but obviously Meowth always wanted to just lay back and be pampered at the Boss's mansion, so he naively stayed where he thought he would be happy. Sometimes what we want clouds what would really make us happy. A Pokemon isn't any different, especially Meowth. So there is where this story gets its plot. XD

As for Pokemon attacks, I hadn't thought of it, but if the situation presents itself we will see.

Hope that clears things up for you guys. Hopefully you guys will like this story anyway, thanks for your reviews and interest.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

My Clandestine

By PDOTL

* * *

The Viridian Forest was seemingly more beautiful than Meowth had remembered from his adventures with Jessie and James. The colors of the leaves seemed more vivid and lush than ever before. The pure, earthy smells tickled his nose delightfully, while the breeze caressed his pale cheeks. He relished in the way it made him feel, to be out in the open with nature, where all Pokemon belonged.

This dreamlike illusion was shattered as the sound of approaching men in thick rubber boots reached his hypersensitive ears. Meowth frowned and rolled his eyes at the distinctly displeased look on Persian's visage.

Meowth watched unimpressed as one after the other the new Rocket recruits entered the clearing. They had a malicious glint in their eyes when they glanced at him, but with Persian an arm's length a way, they dare not send a sneer in his direction. The thought was as annoying as it was hilarious. Meowth glimpsed at Persian with an irritated look. "What?" the tall brunette asked sharply, his true irritation showing in the way he snapped, and not having anything to do with him. Meowth reluctantly looked away and glared at the Rockets in his view, sitting lazily on their travel packs. Persian ignored the silently fuming male and checked his wristwatch.

"We've waited long enough. The rest are obviously not very useful if they can not come on time," Persian said aloud for the whole party to hear. "Squad B will lead while the rest bring up the rear." Finally glad to be moving again, Meowth started to walk toward the northern path. He was stopped short when Persian pulled him backwards by the collar of his cotton tee.

"You stay with me, runt," Persian said, carelessly letting go, resulting in Meowth losing balance and eating dirt. Meowth growled irately and glared at the goons who dared laugh. Persian simply wrinkled his nose as the dust swirled around his designer clothed ankles and barked at the humans to get to their tasks.

"You are an embarrassment to all Pokemon. Get up and dust off that dirt," Persian growled lowly so only they could hear, before moving away slightly to yell at the sluggish Squad B.

Meowth narrowed his eyes as he rested his chin on the hard packed earth. For the moment he let the hate pulse through him as he lay in the dirt and leaves. He could have lain there for a while longer, stewing in his anger, but at the moment he was a little too concerned at the boots coming dangerously close to his unprotected head. When he sat up he saw that the Rockets were marching toward the path he had tried to take.

"Ahem." Meowth's right ear twitched and he glanced up to see Persian looking down at him blankly.

Meowth felt self-conscious embarrassment crawl at the bottom of his stomach while the superior looked down at him. He quickly swiped at the dirt he felt on his cheek and looked away, the embarrassment morphing into anger at his current position. "It seems to me you always find your way into degrading positions but you never do anything to prevent them. When you are finished feeling like a complete moron, we will go." Meowth dared not look at the patronizing figure beside him, neither would he look at the recruits around him, snicker under there breath; not quite loud, but loud enough for him to hear.

* * *

They'd been plodding through the forest for four hours. It almost felt like a parade the way the Rockets marched in lines and the two hybrids walked in the middle practically by themselves. Persian was looking straight ahead deep in thought, while Meowth kept sneaking peeks to the side, into the thick forest around them. "Don't even think of it," Persian said, his eyes trained forward, monitoring his inferiors critically.

"We're almost through anyway," Meowth muttered sulkily, keeping his eyes open for any distraction. Pokemon seemed to steer clear of the group, and the feeling of being surrounded by humans was not as comforting as Meowth would have felt before, not since before his captivity.

Persian looked up when the light started to filter through a bit stronger. A glance told him that the treetops were thinning. For once the kit was right. He looked over, idly examining the silhouette of the youngster. Meowth, Nyasu, was walking along a few feet away, a stony expression plastered on his young face. Only his pale eyes showed any thought, flickered around constantly. The breeze displaced his sandy hair and tickled his nose.

"Achoo."

Persian looked ahead once again, running a hand absently through his short, chestnut locks. "Stop."

The whole group groaned out a sigh of relief and sat down tiredly. Meowth raised his eyes and the two half-cats shared a look. The look in Persian's amber eyes momentarily puzzled Meowth, before he looked away at the nearest Rocket. "Teams of two will go one at a time to cross some ground and go to Diglett Cave undetected."

Meowth furrowed his brow and looked at Persian in confusion. "We aren't going to be going through Pewter and Mt. Moon?" The group sat still waiting for the answer.

"You question my orders," Persian stated more than asked, his voice deathfully calm. Meowth blinked and simply gave a questioning look. Instead of the yelling every single Rocket was expecting, Persian simply ruffled Meowth's hair dismissively, abet rather roughly. The Rockets let out a breath of disappointment, but were promptly distracted from their loss in entertain by their boss angrily yelling at them to start going through with afore mentioned orders.

While Persian aggravatedly paired up the incompetent minions, Meowth sat down on a tree stump on the edge of the path looking up at the clear blue sky. Above a Fearow soared on silent wings, momentarily blocking out the sun. Meowth blinked as the blazing light assaulted his eyes once again and shook himself out of his daydreams. He was tired from the walking, drowsy from the sun exposure, frustrated at the lack of knowledge he was receiving, and overall annoyed by the blatant display of belittlement.

The breeze blew over him, almost comfortingly. The whole effect was lost as his pale locks assaulted his face and tickled his nose, effectively making him sneeze for the fifth time today. Absently he heard Persian growl out in annoyance and ditch his plan in favor of going quietly as one group, so as not to lose anybody. He rapidly rubbed at his nose and barely batted an eyelash at the shadow that shaded him.

"Get up. We'll be among the first in the Tunnel," Persian's smooth baritone ordered. Meowth glimpsed up slightly through the fringe dislodged from the wind and stood up slowly. Getting ordered around was still a salt in his wound. Never before had he ever had to go through this BS when he was with Jessie and James. Unless you counted the times Jessie was being a crazy scheming bitch. He'd take her bitchiness over this one's cold bastardiness any day.

Persian effectively shoved the younger cat-hybrid the to the front, ignoring the looks of malicious amusement on the faces of the low class humans. Meowth just kept his eyes forward, taking in as much as possible, mind whirling with ideas while his gut swirled with the need to flee. The insistent touch on his back was like an added weight to his pressure-addled mind.

As they edged closer to their destination, the faint sounds of civilization reached Meowth's sensitive ears. He bit his lip and casually snuck a peak at his keeper's face. It seemed as passive as always and he quickly looked frontward again, a tiny grin settling on his childishly round face. If Persian hadn't noticed, there was a small chance that he didn't have quite the reliable hearing sense as him.

"Turn right, now," Persian said in his quietly commanding voice. The Rockets in front of them immediately turned, comically tripping in their attempt to turn with military clarity. Meowth stifled a snicker by biting his lip and scratching his neck. He felt, more than heard, a snort and looked back just in time just to see the older hybrid cough away a smirk.

Finally a half hour later, after hiking through the thick bushes and up the steadily inclining ground, peaking through the branches of one last sprinkle of trees the rocky entrance of the Diglett Cave made its first appearance. Meowth looked at it skeptically, drawing back unconsciously. Persian grunted displeased, and gave an extra forceful shove.

"You don't expect me to go into that thing," Meowth hissed as he regained his balance "It looks like its about to cave in at any minute. What's holding this up, planks and glue?"

The spitfire gave the cool figure a glare and eyed the Rockets around him, looking for an opening. Said figure rolled his eyes and quickly caught Meowth by the shoulders, turned, and started to march him toward the cave. "Surely it widens out as you advance. It wouldn't be used if it wasn't safe, obviously."

Meowth struggled besides the logic of the elder's words and would have bitten the hand that was handling him if they hadn't already walked into the tunnel. Darkness closed around them. Meowth fell silent and still as the echo of the men outside bounced against the earthen walls.

"Shut the hell up, you nimrods. We don't need the Diglett colony to waken," Persian hissed angrily out the passageway. The area instantly quieted, and just the sound of dripping water resounded.

Just as Meowth started to huddle away from what he thought was a Rattata, a four-man group of Rockets walked up from in back of them with a blazing torch to light their way. Looking down all he saw was hard earth between Diglett holes spaced far enough from each other so that it did not bother walking trainers. Five more goons entered the cave and surrounded the two hybrids protectively. Persian casually bumped Meowth's shoulder before starting the procession, about four men taking the lead with one torch while the others started to pour in behind them. Meowth smiled mischievously, disregarding the previous action. Wake the Diglett and Dugtrio, and there will be some kind of hullabaloo…

* * *

Thirty minutes into the venture through the Tunnel and there was not so much as a peep from the mole Pokemon. Not even a lowly Rattata in sight. Usually Meowth would take it as a good sign, seeing as his previous encounters with Diglett were never that great. But today the little critters were essential to his plan. He eyed the four humans in front of him. He made sure the one with the torch was farthest from him, while choosing the one that looked the most temperamental. Truthfully speaking, sometimes he couldn't believe what kind of people Giovanni would let into the gang. These men looked like serious knuckleheads. Even Jessie and James probably had more sense than half these guys put together.

Meowth looked over at Persian, who was looking bored to say the least. He was obviously ignoring the bumbling idiots in front of him as his copper colored eyes held a distant glazed look to them. He quickly looked away. The less attentive Persian was, the better.

He sped up the slightest bit, so that he was a step away from the chosen one, and concentrated for some kind of sign. Seven minutes of focus brought the faint rustling of leaves to his ears, a sure sign that the outdoors were near, and Meowth took no time at all to take action. Just as they were turning in a bend in the path, he found an empty hole under him and subtly stuck his foot in while pushing the rest of his body forward. The resulting situation played out like this:

Meowth was sent falling forward into the man in front of him, making it look like an accident. Because he was expecting it, the hybrid recovered quickly, avoiding a twisted ankle and gaining a small scratch on his knee instead. He was up in a matter of seconds, looking up cautiously at the men before him. The victim momentarily glared and opened his mouth up to yell, but was cut off when he was grabbed angrily by the minion beside him, who's hair had been a centimeter from catching on fire because of the domino effect. Thankfully the torch wielder was untouched and subtlety edging away to prevent having the fire involved with the fight. While the first man tried to explain and deflect the blame to Meowth, the second kept cutting him off cursing and shaking him threateningly. In only a few seconds the verbal fight escalated into violence when the first man started to defend himself and forget about Meowth.

Meowth's eyebrows shot up as their yells steadily began to grow louder and a number of voices from the back piped in, anxiously wondering what was going on. To sweeten the deal, Persian had only given Meowth one irritated glance before trying to order the fight to stop and noise to cease. Unfortunately for the new leader, the louder they shouted the louder he had to get and the more voices chimed in until his voice seemed to uselessly blend into the din.

As the argument became more and more heated, more goons proceeded to push to the front. They crowded in around Persian and effectively separate him from Meowth, not to mention thoughtlessly encouraging the spectacle for their entertainment. Momentarily Meowth had the urge to run, but his instincts were telling him to wait a bit longer. He had wanted the Digletts to wake and attack them out of anger, and though this distraction seemed more than enough, the essential component to his original plan seemed to him to still be the most important part.

Not a minute after the sandy-haired boy's hesitation, a great collective rumble entered his hearing. He gulped and backed away nervously when he realized the magnitude of the underground force. From within the clump swarming around the active fight, Persian's voice rang out loudly, but inaudibly. At the first pop, Meowth's skinny legs were pushing him away, as fast as possible. The shocked yelps and yells soon followed as well as a terrible rumbling that slightly shook the ground under Meowth's very feet.

Finally after a series of twists and turns the exit to the cave came into his view, glowing as it let in the sunlight of the outdoors. "Finally, my stupid human legs were about to give out," Meowth muttered in relief. A few more frantic strides and he was outside. His lungs screamed for air and he collapsed face first into the dirt path. His chin throbbed painfully but all he could think was how nice it was to be outside and away from his captor.

Then as oxygen entered his exhausted brain, he pushed past his thought and scrambled up tiredly. The faster and farther he got away from there the better.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**My Clandestine**

_**BY PDOTL**_

* * *

Meowth breathed out shallowly, the paranoia eating away at him. He had wandered off the road and started his escape among the tall grasses. It was relatively quiet, but every Pokemon call had him jumping and looking over his shoulder. It felt like at any moment he could be found by the Rockets and dragged back to Persian's clutches.

But he pushed on, thinking of the sea route that lay just beyond this route. With any luck he could find a boat to slip on without notice and get off at the next port. After that, he didn't know what he would do. But he was Meowth and he could get through any situation.

The sun sat high above and sent golden sunbeams directly to Meowth's unprotected back. Without fur to cover his skin, sunburn was inevitable, and without water, dehydration was too. Meowth stopped and looked up, shielding his eyes with his hand. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

"My luck sucks," he muttered before looking down at the ground.

His mind said go, but his legs said no. So he plopped down and laid his head against the ground. He lay there for hours, letting his exhausted body recover and the occasional breeze caress him as day went by.

The sun was just a few hours away from setting when suddenly the grasses rustled around Meowth and his eyes shot open. He was up in a second; tense where he stood, listening closely to hear where it was coming from. Just as he was about to bolt to his left, the grasses parted slightly in front of him and a Spearow strutted into the picture, lightly fluttering its wings. Meowth relaxed his body and let his fists swing back to his side. A relieved laugh passed from his lips and he let out a sigh.

"Only a stupid little Spearow. Nothing to worry about." He continued his chuckles as the Spearow glared in annoyance.

Meowth stopped mid-laugh and looked down at the Spearow, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What you lookin' at, shortie," Meowth asked irately before tilting his head back to laugh again. The sunshine caught his coin and it flashed a brilliant molten gold. The Spearow's eyes widened and followed the shiny object. Meowth stopped and frowned at the strange look on the Pokemon's feathery face. The bird started walking forward, fluttering its wings to hover upward. Meowth grunted and swatted it down, grinning mischievously as the bird fell to the ground with hard thunk, kicking up dust and coughing. If Meowth had still had a tail, it would have been swishing side to side at the moment.

"_Finally someone who's feeling some of the pain I've been through the last few weeks,"_ Meowth thought bitterly. The Spearow sneezed and coughed as the dust invaded its senses. Then came the raucous calls mixed in with the coughs and sneezes.

Meowth grimaced and covered his ears to the noises the bird was making. It sounded like it was choking.

"Would you shut up already," Meowth yelled before kicking the ball of feathers out of his eyesight and into the grasses. For a few minutes the calling continued until they finally just ceased. Meowth waited, then finally let go of his black furry ears.

"Yeesh, now that that's finally over, it's time to move on," Meowth said before turning around.

"Cawww. Cawww."

Meowth stopped and looked over his shoulder, "What the hell was th-"

"Bam." Meowth was sent hurdling backwards by a blow from a feathery blob. Meowth glared and spat out some feather.

"What the hell?!" He looked up and was met by a crowd of black beady eyes. A gang of Spearows was watching his every move, above, a Fearow was circling, cawing angrily and looking down its beak at him.

The feline humanoid paled and his eyes grew two times its size. "I'm in so much trouble," he muttered right before the Fearow dived. Meowth just barely dodged a Drill Peck that snagged and ripped his T-shirt. Unfortunately, he was not able to dodge the peck attacks the Spearows orchestrated simultaneously.

It was like a thousand needles were piercing him, only bigger and more ruthless. The Fearow ascended again and started circling once more, Meowth noted absently as he tried to swat away the many birds that were determined to break his rib cage open.

"Damnit, you stupid birds. Damn you, Persian. Damn you, Giovanni. Damn you all," Meowth yelled angrily, he was starting to tear up as breath started to become harder to draw.

And just like that the Spearows hopped off him and backed up, watching maliciously, but all the same backing off. Meowth breathed out a sigh and let a smile play peacefully on his face as the wind decided to pick up and play with his bangs. Then he looked up at the shadow that blocked the afternoon sun and froze. Above he could see the Fearow from before diving down at him, talons poised for one hell of a Fury Attack. Like prey captivated by an Arbok's stare, Meowth watched, helplessly still as the Fearow's sharp claws came closer and closer.

"Koffing, Smokescreen." A putrid black smoke covered the sky and Meowth lost sight of his attacker. His heart started beating again and his wounds started to throb. "James," he whispered hopefully as he lay. Above, the air started to clear, but before the clear blue of the sky could reveal itself, the enraged visage of Persian flooded his eyesight.

"You, little ungrateful rodent," Persian seethed before he kicked Meowth's side, sending the hybrid into the brush.

"I should have left you to be killed by these mangy birds. It would be a proper fate for such a stupid,"

Meowth winced,

" fucking moronic inbred disgrace for a living being I have ever seen," Persian calmly intoned. To Meowth it sounded like he was screaming. Persian stared at Meowth for a moment before snarling a grabbing the smaller humanoid by the shoulders, lifting him up and pushing him to walk. Meowth stumbled a few steps, but was grabbed by the arm before he could take a stable step. Persian's nails bit into his abused flesh, but he stayed quiet and looked down at the ground in front of him, numbed by the near fatal incident that would have occurred.

"Persian-sama, we captured the Fearow and as many Spearows as were left," one minion informed and gestured toward a small pile of Pokeballs. Meowth looked at the pile and felt a deep-rooted hate boil beneath the surface of his skin. If he never saw a Spearow or a Fearow again in his life, it would be too soon.

Persian eyed them wearily and sighed. "Transfer them to headquarters when we get back to Vermillion. I truly have no desire to see any Spearow for a while. This whole fiasco is to be forgotten. None of this ever happened," Persian addressed the whole group, ending with a sweeping glare just for measure.

"Yes, sir," several goons replied. Once the Rockets started to file out, presumably towards the road, Persian turned to Meowth and tightened his grip. Meowth looked up and got caught in the fire brewing behind the amber eyes. He looked like he was about to say something, but instead he started to drag Meowth after the dark-suited humans, not even glancing back to see the younger one stumble along. Behind them, the sun began to set, washing its hands of the day's activities.

* * *

"You don't have to drag me anymore, I'll walk, geez. There's really nowhere to run anyway," Meowth growled stubbornly, trying to wrestle out of the older one's grip.

And he was right. There really was nowhere to go. They were currently in the most lavish hotel in Vermillion. The hall they were taking to the presidential suite was carpeted with a thick forest green rug and had renaissance paintings hanging every few feet on either side of the wall. Meowth stared at one. They looked almost like the ones that Jessie and James and him used to steal before the twerp came along. Meowth wilted and unknowingly stopped struggling. Those were the days… stealing what they could and camping out under the stars, so much better than this.

"Stay there," Persian said as he pushed the Meowth onto the bed. Meowth hissed as his aching body collided with the firm mattress. "You could try to be a little gentler," Meowth grumbled quietly, adjusting so that his face was not smooshed into the heavy comforter.

"Would you like to say that again, a little louder? Or have you forgotten that I still have superior hearing?" Persian snarled, slowly approaching with every word. Meowth bit his tongue and looked sideways at his foe. In the dark, he could only see his outline and the glowing catlike amber eyes.

Persian stopped and formed a malicious grin. "Do you have something to say? _Little boy_."

Meowth's eyes faltered and he slowly settled down, deeper into the mattress.

Persian smirked. "That's right, just give up. You should get used to that from now on."

Meowth glared and snorted, barely muffled as he snuggled into the downy pillows. He was shocked out of his light slumber by the nails scraping at the back of his neck. He looked up and stared into Persian's cold eyes.

"I'd appreciate," his nails scraped down Meowth's cheek, leaving a bleeding trail, "Some respect from the miserable creature I saved twice in the past two days."

"_I wouldn't have had to be saved the second time if it wasn't for you," _Meowth thought sullenly, making sure to keep his face blank.

Persian pulled back and examined the other's face. The silver eyes looked dull and the pale brown hair looked white in the moonlight that crept through the curtain. The younger humanoid showed no emotion on his face, and the mark he left kept bleeding. He stood.

"Get some sleep, little Nyasu. Tomorrow we go back to business. We are behind schedule because of you." Meowth blinked silently, until Persian pushed him down and walked away, sighing in annoyance. He looked back as Meowth slid the comforter up to his neck.

"Don't move from there. You leave, and I will know," Persian said, eyes glowing eerily before he exited the room.

Meowth sighed and let himself relax again. His cheek was still bleeding, but he was too tired to deal with it. Time went by, and Meowth's eyes drifted closed but sleep did not take over.

* * *

Hours later, still awake, Meowth heard the door open and creak closed slowly. Muffled footsteps approached the bed, and he tried to even out his breathing, faking sleep. The footsteps stopped at his side and hovered there for a few moments before moving to the other side of the bed. The mattress dipped and Meowth tensed up.

"Go to sleep already," Persian's voice rumbled tiredly, a few inches away from Meowth's left ear. The younger boy nodded once and relaxed, turning on his side and giving up to slumber.

Next to him, Persian looked at him with sleepy drooping eyes. He breathed one last stress-laden sigh and followed Meowth to dreamland.

* * *

A/N: It has been a while, but it's summer and as I have just gotten back from a trip in Europe I've been trying to keep myself occupied.

Really it was the reviews that did it. I might not get a lot, but they are so sweet that they made me want to write more for you readers. :)

Hope you guys liked the chapter even though Meowth got abused again, but I guess it just wouldn't be Persian if he let a stain to his rep just go.

Next chapter will be more fun, promise. Can't say when the next chapter will be done, but it will be nicer to Meowth I guarantee.

Also, reviews that make me smile help too. _winkwink_.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

My Clandestine**

_**By PDOTL

* * *

**_

The room slowly filled with the morning sunshine. Persian twitched as the light invaded his uncovered face. His first instinct was to roll away from the source. But his brain was telling him there were things to be done, and there was most definitely an empty space to his left that should not be.

His eyes popped open, and, after the initial brightness cleared, the empty spot was seen. Persian stared and then cursed shifting so he was sitting up. He rubbed at his eyes and tried thinking through the morning fog. He never had to wake up this early. It was a bit of a shock to his system.

Suddenly the sound of wood loudly hitting the wall made Persian jump up. Out of the open door steam escaped into the room. As the steam cleared Persian saw the short form of his 'roommate', hair dripping wet and body swimming in an oversized white robe. Persian sleepily glared over at him.

Meowth's ears twitched and a small smirk alighted on his lips in response. "Did I wake you?" he asked as he maneuvered around the room, closing the bathroom door with another loud bang. "No, actually I woke up because the stupid sun decided to blind me," Persian growled irately.

Meowth stopped next to the bed and looked at the other curiously. "Are you being sarcastic or are you really this grumpy in the morning?"

Persian glared in reply and grabbed a pillow to cover his face. Meowth smirked at that and had to stifle a snicker. "You know, Jessie, James and me would always wake up at dawn. Even when we weren't camping out it pretty much worked out like that. Can't have people seeing Rockets out in the open, hehe," Meowth said conversationally while bringing out his tattered clothes.

Persian peeped from behind the pillow and eyed the rags. "We'll have to go get you some new clothes, since you didn't bring any others with you," Persian said as he finally slid off the bed.

"How kind of you," Meowth grumbled as he threw the tattered things on the ground and sat on the bed, looking out the window as he tried to towel dry his hair. He ignored the sound of drawers opening and being riffled through, instead focusing on the view of the seaport. The water was sparkling and the port was coming alive with workers hauling cargo on and off ships. Past the ships the sun was slowly becoming more and more visible and Meowth was brought back to times where he had woken to that out in the wild with his two best friends.

"Here, try these on," Persian's gruff voice interrupted Meowth's reverie, as did the clothes whacking him in the head. "Those should do alright until a shop opens up."

Meowth groaned and rubbed his noggin. "Gee, thanks…"

Persian snorted and moved around toward the door, adjusting the cuffs of his blood red button up. Meowth growled in annoyance and eyed the other. "How did you get dressed so fast?"

Persian looked over his shoulder and smirked at Meowth, standing there with an agitated glare and robe slipping off his shoulders. "Grown ups know how to dress themselves, little Nyasu. Why don't you try to clothe yourself while I go to the front desk."

Meowth growled angrily and tugged the robe into place again, Persian shook his head in amusement as he closed the door.

The room grew quiet and Meowth could hear the noise from the street below. He let go of the robe and sighed as he sat down on the bed. He examined the green t-shirt and black basketball shorts in his lap, wondering absently why a tight-ass like Persian would even have clothes like that.

"By the way," the door opened and Persian's head popped in. "Don't leave the room."

Meowth stared blankly. Persian frowned, "And get dressed already. We have breakfast in the dining room in fifteen minutes." And he was gone again.

Meowth sat there a few more minutes before putting on the clothes. The shorts went well past his knees and the T-shirt swirled with every breeze that came in through the window. He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked young, like a little boy. Like that twerp when they first met him…

The door opened again and Persian came into the spacious bathroom with a small plastic box in his hands. "Sit down," Persian murmured as he put the box down and started to look through it.

"What is that thing?" Meowth asked curiously, ignoring the command. Persian sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to Meowth when he finally found what he was looking for.

"Sit," he said as he pushed Meowth down and proceeded to rip open a paper packet.

"What are you-?" Meowth was cut off as Persian brought a tiny white cloth to Meowth's cheek. Meowth hissed and instinctively backed away. Persian glared and grabbed Meowth to stop his squirming, making the younger flinch. His bruises from the day before were still healing.

"Ow," Meowth mumbled under his breath, pouting as Persian ignored his discomfort. After a few minutes Persian threw the antiseptic wipe in the trashcan and ripped open a new packet. He gently stuck the tan bandaid on Meowth's cheek, over the nail marks, and stared at the bandage with a thoughtful look. Meowth watched silently through his eyelashes, feeling a little awkward.

"Thank you," he finally murmured as he lifted his head. Persian grunted in reply, awkwardly accepting the thanks. After a moment of awkward silence, he went back into action, standing up stiffly and simply nodding once before leaving the bathroom. Meowth examined his face again in the mirror and frowned at how much paler his skin looked in comparison with the bandaid.

"Grab the first aid kit, we have to get breakfast before they stop serving," Persian said from the other room. Meowth obeyed silently, feeling his stomach rumble at the mention of prepared food.

Persian grinned at him as he exited the bathroom. "You must be hungry from that commotion you made yesterday."

Meowth stopped and stuck out his tongue. "Just a little."

* * *

"_Yeah, right, just a little,"_ Persian thought disbelievingly as Meowth inhaled his breakfast. Persian was swirling his spoon in his bowl, watching Meowth make a pig of himself.

"Wow, this has got to be the best breakfast I've ever had," Meowth said happily as he set down his dish, patting his stomach to show his contentment.

"I wouldn't know, I lost my appetite," Persian drawled out, setting his spoon down with a clink. Meowth grinned and eyed the forgotten food.

"I'll take care of that if-"

"No, I think we should go now, the stores should be starting to open," Persian said, standing up as he talked.

Meowth pouted and played with his napkin sullenly. "Can't we get clothes later, I'm fine with these clothes for now," Meowth said childishly, his hand inching across the table. Persian gave him a look and Meowth grumbled under his breath as he stood up.

"We won't have time later, we have to meet with a local contact and make sure some important luggage is sent on the right ship," Persian explained quietly, passing the hotel staff with a suspicious stare.

Meowth blinked and looked at the staff doing their work. "Alright, but I don't think you have to be so suspicious of this place," Meowth said. Persian rolled his eyes and waited until they were outside to speak.

"Actually, the more discrete we are the better. While you were supposed to be sleeping last night, I had a long phone call with Giovanni-sama, and it would seem our mole in Vermillion's police system said that they are on high alert and undercover. We have to keep a low profile, especially now that I'm sure some townspeople saw us yesterday, and you in your… condition…" Persian managed to say in his low voice as they walked down several streets, more crowded as they went along.

Meowth blinked and looked at the buildings they passed thoughtfully. "Well, I still think the staff is relatively safe. It's the other guests I'd be more worried about," Meowth said as they took another turn, it seemed that they were getting closer to the waterfront as the scent of seawater started to hover in the air.

Persian stared at him, his jewel flashing in the morning sun, "How do you figure?"

Meowth grinned at being asked. "Well, if the police wanted to overhear incriminating information they'd want to be in the room next to us. In case you haven't noticed, the walls look a bit thin. The room is probably where most people think it's safe to talk so…"

"That's where they want to be, close to the room," Persian finished his explanation.

Meowth smirked and nodded once, glad to be able to outthink his 'superior'. Wit was Meowth's greatest quality. "I knew your understanding of humans would come in handy. Okay, let's go into this place," Persian said quickly, playing off the complement as nothing as he spotted a promising shop. Meowth grinned even as he was pushed into a brick store that smelled heavily of cologne.

The bell rang as they stepped in and an attendant walked in from the back. The girl with cherry red hair smiled cheerfully at them as she got to her counter. "May I help you, boys?"

Persian looked at the cheerful human and grimaced. Morning person. "My younger cousin, here, needs some new clothes. He somehow ended up losing his luggage on the way to Vermillion," Persian explained, stiffly putting an arm around Meowth's shoulder. "Isn't that right, cousin?"

Meowth nodded, his attempted smile turning into a grimace. The redhead looked at them curiously but quickly rushed out from behind the counter. She excitedly showed them to the rear where the male clothing selection was.

"We have a decent selection, though most of our clothes are for woman. Is there anything specific you were looking for?" she chirped happily, eyeing the two of them expectantly. Persian blinked lethargically. "Clothes. For him," he answered dully as if she were dumb. The girl, Suki as her nametag proclaimed, tilted her head in surprise at the misunderstanding. Meowth looked down, trying to hide his amused grin.

"Any specific style?" They shook their heads. " Alrighty then… what do you need? Shirts? Pants? Socks? How many, what colors, summer or winter clothes? What-"

"All of those," Persian cut her off. "Doesn't matter what style or color. And he'll probably need a few pairs of shoes," Persian finished, staring at Meowth's feet, outfitted in rubber sandals.

Suki's face slowly broke out into a grin. Meowth watched her uneasily, not liking the wide grin marring her visage. "Oh, this will be fun I think," she said, clapping her hands together.

"I'll be outside," Persian announced blankly, taking out a cigarette and popping it into his mouth on his way out.

The two watched as he left coolly. "Your cousin isn't very good with people is he?" Suki asked chipperly. Meowth watched as cigarette smoke drifted into the view of the store window.

"No, he isn't," Meowth said dryly, "that's why he's lucky he's got me."

Suki smiled even more. "Yes, very lucky to have a 'cousin' like you." Meowth looked at her weirdly. "Now about your wardrobe," she continued, gently taking his arm and guiding him to a rack.

"Oh goody," Meowth chimed in with false excitement. Suki merely shook her head and started pulling a few items.

* * *

An hour and a half later Meowth exited the ship with a cheerful goodbye from Suki. Persian looked up as the bell rang out and saw Meowth standing in front of him with an annoyed look. He was wearing a baby blue T-shirt that actually fit him, baggy khaki shorts and golden walking sneakers.

Persian smirked. "Nice outfit. Where're the other clothes?" Meowth glared and snatched the cigarette from his mouth, throwing it on the ground with the others that had collected while he was inside.

"She's sending it to the hotel," Meowth replied, following as Persian began to leave, hands in his pockets.

"Hn. That was nice of her." They walked on in companionable silence, Meowth taking in the sights as Persian toyed with his carton of cancer sticks.

"Why would you start smoking?" Meowth asked, irritation heavy in his voice, finally breaking their silence. Persian looked up from his cigarettes and looked at the other thoughtfully.

"You obviously don't remember being top cat with Giovanni," Persian said, ignoring the flinch Meowth gave at the mention of their master.

"Not there long enough I guess. I've been there for years. Had to deal with the master's rotten habits and the habits of his visitors. In a way maybe you're lucky to have not experienced that part of the deal," Persian smirked sarcastically, popping another stick in his mouth.

Meowth watched regretfully as he lit it and took a puff. "So you got addicted too," Meowth murmured.

"Well, that sucks, now about lunch… I'm starving," Meowth said more enthusiastically. Persian snorted, smiling a bit behind the smoke, "We're headed for lunch now. I have a meeting to go to there."

"And I'm there to give you human advice?" Meowth asked curiously, rubbing his belly to help control his hunger.

"Yeah, sure, advice…"

* * *

Meowth marveled at the spread before him. The table was covered with seafood delicacies and local vegetables. This restaurant was the best he'd ever eaten at. Persian was surprisingly okay with letting Meowth have whatever he wanted, in fact, seemed that he wanted Meowth to get as much as he wanted.

Meowth stopped his eating long enough to stare at Persian. The hybrid was perfectly poised; listening stoically as the fat bejeweled contact prattled on about the success his company was having there, as Meowth gathered with one ear on the conversation. The man was foolishly bragging, seemed even one as unsociable as Persian could tell that it was a bit more spiced up than was probably true. And yet he still listened patiently. Meowth examined his companion thoughtfully. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Persian was fairly impressive. As a leader as least…Perhaps Giovanni's best choice as of lately.

This made Meowth sadden a bit and he dropped his gaze, momentarily losing track of the conversation as he thought about the time between his departure from his Rocket team and to when Persian helped release him.

He took a bite of sushi and his thoughts turned to today. The bandage, the shopping and this lunch. Persian was actually being nice. In his own way. But was it real or was he like this human, buttering him up to have him on his side…

"What do you think?" Persian's smooth voice broke into Meowth's contemplating. He was leaning over towards him, cigarette dangling from his lips. The human was nowhere in sight.

"I-I think he's hiding something and covering it up with embellishments," Meowth said, a soft blush lighting his cheeks as he realized he had not been listening for the last five minutes. Persian leaned back in his seat, watching the smoke he slowly exhaled.

"I thought so too. But what could he possibly be trying to hide?" Persian asked, turning his head so that his amber eyes were looking deep into Meowth's.

"Probably wants to cover up something that happened with the police. Maybe some of his own subordinates were caught, and even though that doesn't hurt him too much it still could make us think he's… not… what's the word… discrete enough…" Meowth said softly, furrowing his brow trying to come up with the answer that fit. Persian looked satisfied enough as he nodded, shifting his eyes to look if the man was coming back.

"Sounds like a reasonable assumption… but why do you think that?" Persian asked, sounding a bit uncertain. Meowth smirked and almost laughed out loud. "Because honestly, that's exactly what our problem is too. I don't know how many times that we just barely escaped…" Meowth said, laughing softly at the end, thinking back to his own incidences. Persian looked at him blankly, before looking away just as the contact came back.

The conversation continued and Meowth went back to happily eating his feast and half listening. The meal concluded with the two in charge shaking hands and both leaving with two separate impressions.

Meowth smirked as Persian informed him that Giovanni's connection with the man would be through as soon as he talked to the master.

* * *

It had been a long evening by the time Persian and Meowth came back to their room. After the meeting they went to the docks where, in the secrecy of an inconspicuous warehouse, they met up with the Rocket minions.

Persian stood in front of them for almost over two hours explaining their tasks to them and giving every specific detail as what to do. Meowth watched with boredom against the warehouse wall, having no part in this speech. Meowth was half asleep when he'd been jostled awake from Persian shaking his shoulders and the hideously loud echoes of the marching Rockets.

From there they watched the ships being loaded and kept an eye out for any individual who looked the least bit like an undercover cop.

That took just about the whole afternoon, until Meowth accompanied Persian to a famous Cajun restaurant in downtown Vermillion. The food was delicious, Meowth had always loved spicy foods, but for most of the dinner the young hybrid dined alone as Persian had a long phone conversation at the front reception desk. Even good food didn't remedy loneliness. As his entrée was brought to him, Meowth glanced over his shoulder, looking poutily at Persian's turned back. Maybe it was the loss of familiar contact, but now even Persian's presence was craved.

On their walk back to the hotel neither said a word. Meowth sensed something in the way that Persian walked that he was not happy. So he kept silent, sulkily feeling caged once again. Speech was a freedom that he had given up much for as a Pokemon, and now it was the only freedom that he felt he had left. Being wary about Persian's temper by holding his tongue was torture.

They were greeted at the desk as they entered, but only Meowth grinned and responded. It was still silent as they entered their room. Meowth stood in the room, looking at the bags in the dark blue bags on their bed. The clothes he had sent to the hotel. Behind him Persian was unbuttoning his cuffs slowly. The atmosphere was suffocating.

So Meowth did the only thing he could think of; escape into the bathroom. He sighed as the door safely closed. The day had been going so well. Now it was just stifling. Oh, well nothing a little shower won't help out with.

Meowth took off his shirt and carefully hung it on the shiny towel rack before moving over to the shower, turning in on, waiting for it to get to a desirable temperature.

Suddenly Meowth heard the door open and he froze, feeling a terrible shock go straight to his heart. "What are you-"

"Shhh," Persian interrupted Meowth mid-shriek. He silently closed the door and moved around Meowth to turn the water pressure up.

"Wha-"

"Shhh, I'll tell you, but keep it down. This is not something we want overheard," Persian whispered as he sidled up to Meowth. Meowth frowned and bit his lip to stop from saying anything.

"Giovanni somehow found out about what happened yesterday," Persian said lowly, just barely loud enough for even Meowth to hear over the sound of water spraying.

Meowth's eyes widened and he gasped. "He has an informer implanted in the group?"

Persian nodded solemnly.

"He reassured me he trusted me, but was more worried about you…"

"Giving you trouble?" Meowth suggested wryly, his eyes hardening indignantly.

"Granted you have, but I tried to tell him you were under control…" Meowth glared at the phrase, feeling himself bristling. "But he insists that he sends someone to keep you in line while I'm busy making sure everything is going according to schedule," Persian ended. He looked at Meowth expectantly.

Meowth just looked at him in shock and fidgeted uncertainly, frowning as his heart sunk, realizing his life was getting a little worse even as it was getting better. "I did get him to promise though…" Meowth looked up as Persian continued slowly. "That if you cooperated then your 'overseer' will be withdrawn."

Meowth's head snapped up in surprise and his heart lightened. "You did?" he asked softly, a smile slowly growing. Persian coughed and looked away, backing up to give a little distance.

"The second presence would be thoroughly annoying. One constant companion is wearisome as it is. As well as being more suspicious."

Meowth smiled brightly and almost laughed. "True…"

Persian paused and looked down at the other, eying the smile and sparkle in those pale grey eyes. "Also, Giovanni managed to add that your guard will be a hybrid like us…"

Meowth tilted his head in wonder, trying to think if that was a bad or good thing. "I was as skeptical as you, though Giovanni-sama seemed to think it was a good thing."

Meowth snorted and his smile dropped straight off his face. "Since when has anything he thought was good was good for me? He probably thought it would be good for you, for me it probably just means having to deal with an aggravated humanized Machoke or something."

Persian snorted and turned to the door, grasping the knob tightly in his grip. "He'll be here in two days, just as we head out of Vermillion. Prepare for the worst," Persian said over his shoulder before leaving the room.

Meowth stared at the door and sunk down, leaning against the edge of the marble bathtub. "Gee, thanks for your words of comfort." By then the water was scorching and Meowth lost his appetite for a relaxing shower. But he did it anyway, anything to avoid thinking of what would happen in two days time.

* * *

A/N: Bam. My next chapter! Are you proud of me? Lol. I liked this chapter very much. Brought a little fun and thought into it I think. Hope you liked it too. This kind of swerved from what I was planning, but now it's going to get a little more interesting.

Meowth's starting to like Persian, platonically as of right now, but he doesn't hate him anymore! So that's one good thing. I don't know if they were well into character, but I hope it wasn't too far off.

Now I have to think about my next chapter. No set idea. I kind of lost my early outline of this story, but sometimes making it up as you go along is a lot more fun. Gives you more room to be creative. But also gives you more to think about. So please be patient. I'll try to focus on the next chapter like I did for this chapter.

Thank you to those who read this and review. Love you. Until next time…


	6. Chapter 6

**My Clandestine**

_By PDOTL

* * *

_

Meowth tugged anxiously at a lock of hair, eyeing his luggage as a distraction. He was clothed in chocolate cargo pants and a navy jacket lined with ginger faux-fur.

It was the day he had been dreading, when they would be leaving Vermillion City. Their time went by fast and was rather uneventful. Most of it had been spent taking care of business. Meowth helped with mediating during meetings with contacts, but otherwise spent his time staying quietly to the side and out of the way.

Persian was been quiet too, forgoing the insults he had initially flung at the younger humanoid, instead keeping himself calm around the other. Then again, Meowth had been on his best behavior, just in case Persian had more say over the new guard than he let on.

Upon checking out, they headed out to Route 11 to meet up with the Rockets. Persian sneered as he spied the sleeping goons as he approached. Meowth merely sat back and watched with amusement as the furious leader threw his and Meowth's luggage at them. He momentarily forgot about his situation as the goons jumped up startled, shaking in their boots at the fury being unleashed toward them.

Meowth was just glad he wasn't the target of that.

"Let's go," Persian growled toward them, before turning toward Meowth, his red jewel flashing in the morning sunshine. It made the younger one think of wealth and violence.

The bejeweled one just gave him a peculiar look and tapped his coin lightly, walking away and expecting him to follow.

They walked side by side as they took the path through the wild. Meowth stuck close, remembering the trouble he had gotten up to in this very area.

Unconsciously, his hand moved to his cheek, the smooth skin not betraying the wound that had marred it a few days before. He healed fast, though not as fast as before, he thought.

He glanced over at Persian and observed his confident posture and calm, commanding disposition. Meowth had once looked up to Giovanni for those very qualities. But now he hated Giovanni. Surprisingly it seemed to shift some of the distaste from Persian. Though he'd deny over and over again to admiring him now. Because that just wasn't true. His presence just didn't make him feel hostile and spiteful. Not after the last couple days at least.

Persian caught him staring, but simply rolled his eyes and kept his eyes forward again. Meowth smirked at the gesture and felt a little lighter for some reason.

They stopped abruptly when they got to the intersection of Route 11 and Route 12. The sea sparkled in front of them as the waited between the north and south path. Meowth looked at Persian questioningly, but he was ignored as the other stood tense, looking watchful.

It wasn't until the minions started to complain that the silence broke and Persian moved to yell at them. By then Meowth had figured out that they were waiting to meet up with that somebody who was going to be his baby sitter.

He nervously started tugging at his sleeves as the sun moved along the sky. He was warm in his clothes, and it made him feel comforted, as if he was back in his fur. He started to get as impatient and tense as Persian looked, letting his silver eyes flick from one path to the other.

What he didn't expect some time later was to hear a choppy motor sound to fill his ears, coming from the sea. Persian perked up a good two minutes after himself, Meowth noted smugly. After a good ten minutes later Meowth's squinted eyes saw a dot coming closer on the horizon. His heart fell to his stomach just as Persian gave an annoyed scoff. The idiot Rocket recruits started to pick up on the presence too and pointed in dumb amazement.

A bright lime green jet ski with black tribal decals came skidding closer and fast. The driver was leaning back on it precariously, waving his hand over his sapphire-colored mop, whooping and laughing as he drew closer.

His dark shades blocked his eyes, but there was an unconceivable boisterousness to him that did not agree with the plain blue swimmer shorts and beige short sleeved button up. He slowed and smiled as he approached the edge of the water, first throwing a stuffed backpack up, and then jumping up after it. Meowth glanced at Persian, seeing the displeased look on his face.

"Sorry, I'm late," the new arrival said chipperly. He slid the shades up and revealed slate-gray eyes. They sparkled mischievously. With spiky, wind tossed hair and laughing dark eyes, Meowth thought he looked insane. He drew closer to Persian as the blue-head turned his manic gaze at him.

Meowth recoiled at the look he got, but was relieved of it when it swept up toward Persian. On Persian's part he was ignoring Meowth's clutching and examining the nuisance with a cool, arrogant glare.

"Hi, there, I'm Blastoise, but you can call me Kamex. Here to 'look after' the little runaway," the tall stranger introduced himself, replacing his grin with a formal smile and putting his hand out to shake. Persian silently took the hand and introduced himself in a much less enthusiastic manner.

"You must be the little fugitive I have to look after," Blastoise said a little more brightly, turning to the lighter brunette. Meowth backed away some behind Persian, letting his blunt nails dig into Persian's arm through his shirt.

"You're cute. You can call me Kam," Blastoise chimed before laughing. Meowth's fear melted into vexation and he bristled. For some reason he had the strong urge to knee the guy in the face. He wasn't that much taller than him or Persian, he was sure he could do it. Though he did seem to have a bit of muscle on him.

As soon as he stopped laughing Kamex turned serious and retrieved something from a hidden hostler. "You be good or I'll have to use this," he said half playfully as he cocked his pistol. Meowth's eyes widened and he would have fell over in shock if he wasn't still holding onto Persian.

"Kamex-san, must you tease him so much? Try to be professional for once will you?" Persian said calmly.

Kamex turned instantly, his gun still on his target.

"Now now, Persian-san. It wouldn't kill him, look," he said childishly, pulling the trigger.

Meowth flinched as water shot from the pistol into his face. Kamex laughed heartily, while a few snickers floated by in the background. Persian stood silently next to him, looking void of emotion besides the disapproving look he was sending the Blastoise.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't resist. It was so worth it though! The look on your face was priceless!" Kamex said cheerily as he put away his water pistol, a chuckle still escaping from time to time.

"No, this is the one you have to watch out for. My pretty lady here," Kamex said fondly as he took out a silver handgun. It looked more expensive than the other, and even had a few inscriptions on it.

"Be a good kitty, and you wont have to feel her wrath, Nyasu-chan," Kamex said, letting the light threat under his cheer wash over the brunette.

"The sooner you show obedience the sooner he will leave," Persian murmured to Meowth so only he could hear. Meowth looked up and from the look in the other's eyes he knew he wanted this guy gone as much as he himself.

"So… We're going to Celadon, aren't we, better start heading toward Lavender Town before it starts getting dark," Kamex announced, shouldering his pack and grabbing Meowth with his other arm. Meowth stumbled a few steps, but recovered quickly with a glare at the blue-headed hybrid. Persian shook his head passively as he followed after them, glaring at any Rocket that dared to slack behind.

* * *

A/N: Short, but I really felt that I should update after all that time. Excuse any mistakes. And Kamex is based off a fanart thing I saw on deviantart, which helped me decide which Pokemon to hybridize and turn into a Meowth's keeper.


End file.
